


Switching Sides

by sadcousland



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Character Development, Confusion, Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), F/M, Gen, Haven (Dragon Age), One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcousland/pseuds/sadcousland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can take the girl out of the Carta but you can't take the Carta out of the girl.</p><p>For the prompt "I won't let you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching Sides

The Chargers had headed their separate ways in the morning but were due to meet up soon. The Iron Bull took another swig of ale as he waited. The tavern was tiny, filthy and at this time of day, empty.

The bard wasn’t around yet. The atmosphere was almost serene, with only the quiet hum of voices to fill the brisk, stagnant air. A couple of soldiers were talking quietly in the corner, their legs rubbing together beneath the table. Perron and Brennic had been seeing each other for around a week, officially. It might’ve been sweet if it weren’t for the slim chance of survival with the enemy they faced. His eyes moved, Threnn and Harritt sat at the bar seething about the rising prices of obsidian and paragon’s luster; Flissa flirted with a recruit over his third drink. The kid had been around for less than a week. The Bull wondered if he was from the new group who'd come from the Hinterlands. All of it was starting to become routine.

The door slammed open, cold wind accompanying the boss as she strode in--the Inquisition’s Commander hot on her heels. Since the Chargers had been hired they hadn’t spoken much, but Bofei Cadash pretty much seemed like what one might expect out of a hardened smuggler. Not so much the Herald of Andraste, the title she spat on constantly.

She was closed off but forward at the same time, and ready to fight at the drop of a pin. With almost thirty years of life in the Carta under her belt though, the Bull didn’t find that to be such a shock. She was used to getting things done the fastest, cheapest way, without tact or consideration for lives or feelings. It put her at odds with most of her advisors and companions.

Cullen shook his head with clear exasperation, stopping close to the doorway. “I won’t let you drink the day away when you should be in the war room with us, Cadash.” His hands were balled into fists but his voice was almost pleading. He must’ve been trying to reason with her for a while.

Bofei was nearly to the bar when she spun back and stormed towards Cullen. “You won’t _let_ me?” Her voice was dark and spiteful.

Bull sat up straighter, feeling the tension in the room shoot up. The tavern suddenly hushed as all eyes turned towards the Herald.

“I can handle my cups. And after the last few sodding weeks--” The dwarf threw her left hand up towards Cullen’s face, the faint green glow leaking out of her glove forcing him to uneasily lean away from her. “--I’d say I deserve a break, or ten!”

The Iron Bull could only see the silhouette of her profile as she faced the commander, but the way her jaw was set told him she was done talking. She turned back towards the bar and the Bull stood as he saw Cullen reach for the boss’ shoulder. She spun away on contact, drawing a dagger from the sheath on her thigh.

No sense in letting this get out of hand. The Bull came at her from behind--he was there in three steps, picking Bofei up and pinning her against his chest, her arms to her sides. She tensed and struggled against his grip, but it was quickly clear to her she wasn’t going anywhere. Cadash let out a low growl and craned her neck to glare up resentfully at him.

The Commander huffed, eyes intense. The Bull watched as his hand slid off his sword's hilt. “C’mon, boss. Drop the blade. Let it go,” he muttered into her hair. It smelled like fresh herbs and soil. She didn’t drop the blade. Iron Bull sighed.

Cullen glared at her. “It seems I need to go speak to the Seeker.” He turned to the door and then back again as if to say something.

Before he could open his mouth Bofei sneered, “Suck it, Cullen.” 

The Iron Bull snorted, feeling her move her hands, more than likely in some obscene gesture. The Commander gave her a disgusted look before turning and storming back towards the gates. “Drop me, Bull. Now,” Cadash ordered sharply.

With a wry smile, he let her slip from his grasp and she landed on the tavern floor, stable and silent. After she straightened herself and slid her blade back into its sheath she shot him another angry look. “I could’ve handled it fine,” she insisted. “I was handling it fine.” She scanned the room with hawk eyes, encouraging people to get back to their conversations.

The Iron Bull shook his head, still smiling. “If I remember right, boss, the last couple times you tried that on other people all ended about the same.” He watched her angry expression crumple into confusion and his smile faded. That was new. “If... you don’t mind me saying boss,” he paused for an objection before pressing on. “People don’t exactly have time to…’duel,’ just because they want to go against orders. Not right now.”

He frowned as she refused to meet his eyes again. “Then I guess I’ll be in the stupid war room.” She gave a limp wave and trudged out the side door back towards the Chantry, kicking at the dirt as she went. The Bull stared after her. She’d never seemed so defeated. Was she actually that much of a damn imekari? He returned to his spot and finished his drink. How much longer would she last a free ally and not just ‘the magic hand’, if she couldn’t manage a little diplomacy? He supposed he could only hope the best for her, for all their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by redhandsredribbons and wittytitle111 
> 
> Pretty much character development for my child.
> 
> twitter @stonedtaliyah   
> tumblr /sadcousland


End file.
